


just an average day

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [255]
Category: Fluidum (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluidum, Genderfluid Characters, Other, Wordcount: 100-500, going to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lake is waiting for Jesse so that they can go to sleep.





	just an average day

**Author's Note:**

> Fluidum is a webcomic where everyone in the world is born with two bodies they can switch freely between until they turn twenty. Lake and Jesse are both genderfluid and don’t want to choose just one. That should be enough for this drabble to make sense.

Lake laid on Jesse’s bed, checking their phone. Last night, them and Jesse had been out at a club, and they had posted a picture of the two of them online, and it had gotten a lot of likes so far. This day had been spent by relaxing, going outside to the park, bought ice cream and simply stuff like that, like a new couple usually did in the beginning of a relationship.

Now it was dark outside and it was soon time to go to bed, both Lake and Jesse had to get up pretty early the following day. Now, Lake just laid there, waiting for their partner to get out of the bathroom and shower so that they could go to bed.

As Lake kept scrolling through their phone, they heard the water in the bathroom turn off, and about a minute later Jesse emerged, a towel wrapped against them and their long wet hair filled with water that dripped onto the floor.

“Looking good there.” they said as they saw them, and Jesse smiled back.

“Well thanks. I’m just gonna switch and then I’ll come to bed. I hate sleeping with wet hair.”

Lake nodded. Jesse were currently in their female body, like them. They hadn’t switched in a few days while Jesse had last switched a few hours ago. They walked to the corner of the room were Lake presumed Jesse’s other body was, and then saw them switch into their male body, the other Jesse appeared at the very place the female Jesse had stood seconds ago. If Lake’s own other body had been around instead of at their house, they might have switched too, but it was fine.

“Okay, now I’m ready for bed.” Jesse said, now with a much deeper voice than before.

“Great, also, I’m the little spoon, no questions.”

“Okay, fine, but just this time.”


End file.
